


Flama

by Harunaoko



Series: En llamas [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hannibal and Cooking, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Post Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harunaoko/pseuds/Harunaoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de mucha espera  la vida  Will y su hija se encuentra debuevo en pie en  una nueva ciudad con un nuevo empleo   y nuevas personas que giran  a su entorno a su familia todo parece mejorar o eso es lo que cree cuando viejos fantasmas de sureaparecen para intentar arruinar todo lo que ha creado.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>-Basta baja la voz-<br/>-¿qué vas a mentirle de nuevo?  ¿Qué le dirás ahora? que su padre esta de trabajando en el extranjero a….. No espera para eso yo debería ¡estar vivo!<br/>- ¿que querías que hiciera? era joven y tú te habías ido me dejaste solo con un bebe, ¿que querías que le dijera? que su padre nos abandonó por que encontró alguien más -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pequeños grandes comienzos

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic así comenten que sean honestos pero no groceros por favor que me da ambre

El acuario de las américas estaba llena como de costumbre no podía estar más incomodo, sugeto la mano de Abigail con delicadeza alzándola levemente , ella por su parte se encontraba distraída por los letreros y las diferentes especies de peces que constantemente recorrían de un lado a otro los enormes estanques del enorme acuario .  
Ella era tan tímida como el lo fue a su edad pero con la única diferencia de que ella era una niña sin ninguna discapacidad , ella solía abrasarse a su pierna y ocultar su rostro en ella para evitar que alguien notara su presencia y el no podía dejar de sentirse como el peor padre del mundo.  
Abigail tenía 6 años ahora se suponía que una niña de su edad era regida por la curiosidad la misma que la llevaría a una interacción social constante cosa que por sus limitaciones will no pudo cumplir.  


Cualquier otra persona en su posición pudo haberla llevado más los parques y concertar citas de juego, pero su trabajo ahora le exigía demasiado tiempo fuera de cas,a el departamento de policía de nueva Orleans se encontraba escaso de personal debido al crecimiento de la ola delictiva , casi se sentía triste de abandonar nueva Orleans y cambiar su empleo de detective por uno de maestro en Baltimore pero Abigail necesitaba una mejor vida mejor de la que podría ofrecerle en aquel lugar.  
Le aterraba el hecho de no poder darle a su hija todo lo que merecía , debe en cuando Abigail hacia pequeñas rabietas por algún juguete siempre destrozaba su corazón tratar de explicarle a su hija de 6 años que papá no podía comprarle una muñeca por que no tenia el dinero , ella amenudo se limpiaría las lágrimas y lo abrasaría sollozando y gimiendo suplicante asta que se daría por vencida al llegar a casa.  


Como podía explicarle a su hija que a pesar de trabajar tiempo extra el apenas podía pagar la renta del apartamento ,darle come ry pagar sus clases de piano ,por que claro Abigal se combertia en un genio al sentarse en frente del pequeño piano que la amable vecina le dejaba tocar de vez en cuando, por que él podría ser cualquier cosa pero su no hija, ella iría a las mejores escuelas y si su hija necesitaba un maestro piano eso tendría aunque ni siquiera reparando motores podría pagar por el sueldo.  


-Papi ese pes es pequeño pero está solo, ¿dónde está su papa?-Abigail ala su brazo para sacar a su padre del trance –Papi puedes cómprame un helado, oye papi sabes que esa niña tiene una muñeca como la que vimos en la tienda, papi ¡papa!  


-Lo siento cariño papa está muy cansado ¿qué me decías?- dice mientras se inclina para ver el rostro de la niña molesta que fruncía el señor para después suspirar dramáticamente y acomodarse el pelo detrás de su oreja , sus ademanes eran tan impropios para una niña tan pequeña que resultaban sumamente llamativos y tiernos.  


-Papa si no me prestaras atención entonces me quiero ir a casa-dice la niña soltando la mano de Will y cruzando sus brazos mirándolo de reojo- Dije que esa niña que esta- mira a su alrededor sin poder encontrar a la niña que sostenía la muñeca que ella tanto anhelaba- olvídalo ella ya se fue….estoy muy molesta  


\- lo siento cariño ¿crees que dejes de estar molesta si te compro un helado? –  


\- bueno – dice mientras salta y se abraza a las piernas de su padre-  


-Papi no quiero cambiar de casa mi casa me gusta la señora Morrison es buena me deja tocar el piano en su casa si nos vamos donde tocare el piano – dice mientras se sienta en la mesa del pequeño local a las a fueras Will le sigue de cerca ayudándole a subir a la silla mientras balanceaba los conos de helado con su otra mano.  


-Cariño ya sabes que papa ira a la escuela ahí y después papa podría dar clases sabes que papa es especial, además puedo buscarte otro maestro seguro que será mejor que la señora Robinson además tal vez asta puedas tomar clases de valet –  
Abigail lo piensa por un momento pero aun no da su brazo a torcer ella sabe que su hija no es tonta podrá ser pequeña pero sabe que a pesar de todo ella tendrá que ir a una escuela nueva las citas para solicitar becas a las que su padre la ha llevado lo muestran como en su otra escuela ella no quiere irse ella tiene una amiga ahí ella nunca ha tenido una amiga antes y duda que la tendrá en la nueva ciudad a donde se mudara odia el trabajo de su papa el siempre esta fuera y cuando llega siempre está cansado solo espera tener su habitación .  


-Pero papa si nos vamos como vamos a poder visitar la tumba de papa desde tan lejos el se pondra triste -razono la niña mientras miraba a su padre con tristeza, will trago gruesamente y tomo aire no había pensado en esa cuestión, la niña estaba tan apegada a el modelo de padre que había inventado para ella que le resultaba tortuoso ir cada mes al cementerio para dejar flores en una tumba sin nombre de la cual se había apropiado para darle a su hija aquella idea ,que si era tal vez cruel puesto que el padre de la niña estaba con vida y valla que lo estaba el muy maldito. Era mejor que la triste verdad , ¿cómo decirle a su hija que su padre los abandono a ambos?, cuando el muy maldito encontró a alguien más con quien divertirse y los dejo sin dinero o comida con la cual sobrevivir.  


-cariño prometo que todos los meces volveremos y le traeremos las flores que a papa siempre le gustan además el estaría emocionado al saber que tiene una hija tan inteligente, seguro que se pondría triste si supiera que no quieres ir a esa nueva escuela -  


-Bien iré pero solo si me lo prometes- la niña alzo su meñique para que su padre lo tomara con el suyo y así sellar la promesa.  


-veras que todo será mejor cuando estemos en Baltimore lo prometo-


	2. Pequeños encuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**En Baltimore 3 semanas después**

La espera fue  un infierno después  de 12 casas por fin había encontrado la adecuada, casi no había otras casa en el vecindario lo que era relajante para el  desgraciadamente había que  vender la vieja casa de su padre  y su bote así como sus ahorros para comprarla, además claro de la hipoteca que pagaría mucho después de que  Abigail entrara en la universidad.

Ahora él vivía rodeado de personas las cuales parecía que podía faltarles cualquier cosa excepto el dinero, podía sentir pena por la mujer  mayor que tuvo que ser asesinada en la casa para poder darle la oportunidad a alguien como el para aspirar a tan buen lugar .Todo aquel trágico asunto  había bajado el precio del terreno casi a la mitad aun así era difícil ver esta enorme casa como un hogar no cuando se había  acostumbrado las 3 habitaciones pequeñas de su antiguo departamento.

Abigail había sido becada para formar parte de uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de Baltimore gracias también a la ayuda de su nuevo jefe Jack Crawford  quien le había ayudado en el transcurso de todo aquello, aun tomaba clases mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando fue nominado por la junta para ser asignado para ser maestro en cuántico.

Todo estaba saliendo  increíblemente bien  todo a excepción de que su hija no había tomado especialmente bien el cambio de ciudad, ahora parecía mucho más aislada  que antes, la señorita Susa asesora estudiantil de Abigail  le había hecho saber que tal vez la niña necesitaba de un psicólogo para manejar el estrés dela mudanza así como la falta de interés en entablar amistades.

Él había hablado con Jack respecto a esto  él le había recomendado a alana Bloom una mujer muy bonita con la que había platicado días atrás , cuál fue su sorpresa al intentar introducirla la niña simplemente opto por hacer una rabieta y no querer  acercase a la doctora.

Alana había hablado con él y había recomendado a uno de sus maestros debido a sus estudios acerca de la disociación en establecimiento de vínculos a corta edad.

Ahora mismo ambos se encontraban fuera de la oficina  en el que solo el sillón parecía costar más que su auto, de no ser por el seguro de la universidad ni siquiera habría podido pagar ni  15 minutos de terapia con este especialista ,El solo esperaba que pudiera ayudar a Abigail.

La niña se removió  a su lado  nerviosa llevaba su mejor vestido  y una coleta alta era muy difícil para el vestir y peinar aúna niña tan femenina como Abigail que inmediatamente le hacía saber su opinión ante las torpes habilidades de su padre, ella continuaba moviendo sus pequeños pies enfundados en charol negro y medias blancas de arriba hacia abajo en un acto de nerviosismo no la culpaba el también sentía lo mismo.

 De un momento a otro se sintió incomodo al ver salir a un hombre que solo podría ser descrito como el hombre con más clase que había visto nunca, enfundado en un traje que solo podría ver sido hecho a medida  puesto  lo único que explicaría que se adaptara también a su cuerpo, él les sonrió y se hiso aun lado dejándolos pasar.

 Will estaba tan absorto que de no ser por Abigail que lo guio a su asiento se hubiera quedado  parado en medio de la enorme oficina perfectamente decorada.

-Señor William Graham  la doctora Bloom me hablo de la situación que parece tener la pequeña Abigail –la niña le miro y frunció el ceño de inmediato haciendo que Will se moviera incomodo en su asiento

\- yo no quiero venir con usted señor yo no quiero hacer amigos no entiendo por qué todo el mundo quiere que los agá, los niños de la escuela son molestos no entiendo por qué tengo que ser amigo de alguien molesto – dice la niña mirando al doctor directamente a sus ojos de manera desafiante

-Abigail por favor ya habíamos hablado en casa  dijiste que te comportarías – reprocha Will  a la niña que mira directamente a la piano ubicado al fondo de la habitación- lo siento doctor Lecter ella no suele ser así ella  está pasando por una pequeña fase de rebeldía

\- o no se preocupe señor Graham  es normal que Abigail tarde en adaptarse pero pronto lo solucionaremos dime Abigail  te gusta tocar el piano –Hannibal responde mientras se levantándose de su haciendo para acercarse al piano y palmear su asiento para que ella se sentase junto a él  y  comenzara a tocar

-Abigail es usted una aprendiz excepcional-

-umm gracias  pero tengo que tomar más clases es difícil recordar todas las notas, papa prometió comprarme un piano pero a un no puede comprarlo ¿me prestaría el suyo doctor Lecter?- dice emocionada mientras lo mira.

-Abigail  lo siento doctor Lecter es que aún no he encontrado un piano para ella y parece que le resulta fácil decirle a todo el mundo que necesita de uno – dice mientras rasca el cuello de la camisa

\- o no se preocupe Abigail es una niña muy inteligente es solo cuestión de que aprenda a socializar un poco más y aprender un poco de modales, además me encantaría darte clases  y creo que a ella le gustaría  ¿no es así señorita? – acaricia la punta de la nariz de la niña   que ríe y asiente  

\- yo no estoy seguro, vera  Abigail porque no  me esperas afuera tengo que hablar con el doctor - la niña asiente y mira esperanzada al doctor y a su padre antes de salir a la sala de espera donde aguardaría ansiosa a su padre

\- doctor Lecter  lo que le pasa a Abigail es por mi culpa no soy la persona más sociable, no tolero que me toquen y  mucho menos  hablar con personas extrañas, ella refleja su comportamiento en mi  yo sufro de un extraño  por mi empatía empatía y creo que es mi culpa que ella imite ciertos comportamientos  – dice mientras camina de un lado a otro  revolviendo su cabello con desespero 

-si la doctora Bloom me conto de esto no debes preocuparte  las clases son parte de la terapia ella se abrirá más fácil si ve algo en común entre nosotros, no debes culparte ella es una niña inteligente  y capaz veras que pronto estará rodeada de niños de su misma edad – dice el hombre con voz pausada

-aunque tengo que trabajar contigo a la vez para que afrontes esos defectos  alana también me dijo que tu estarás dando clases en el cuanto algo notable para alguien tan joven pero imagino que debe aterrarte estar frente a tantas personas – Will asiente y le mira con sospecha

\- veo que alana  le ha contado muchas cosas doctor- dice con un grado de acides en su  voz

\- solo lo necesario para ayudar a su hija señor Graham  ¿cuánto ama   a su hija señor Graham?-menciona mientras guarda las teclas del piano y observa las reacciones del hombre que insistía en evadir sus ojos

\- Más que  mi propia vida doctor Lecter-dice mientras  mira por primera vez a los ojos del doctor

-entonces déjeme ayudarles  prometo que nuestras charlas serán solo eso  vea en mi a un amigo  no a un psiquiatra - susurra Hannibal  observando por primera vez afondo la tonalidad  compleja en el iris del joven

-lo intentare...  doctor Lecter  lo intentare pero no puedo prometerle nada.-  William traga gruesamente  mientras cierra sus ojos  el estaba dispuesto a hacer ese pequeño sacrificio  si Abigail lo necesitaba

-esa es una respuesta que me complace y me encantaría escuchar que me acompañara a cenar  en alguna ocasión  no existe nada mejor que buena compañía mientras se disfruta de una buena comida- Will sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-bueno no sé si yo sea buena compañía además Abigail debe estar intentado escuchar atravesó de la puerta ella puede ser bastante insistente cuando se le promete  helado además ya tengo un montón de examen que revisar  pero en otra ocasión estaría bien- Will pasa su mano sudorosa por su rodilla intentando limpiarla, levantándose del sillón para acercarse a tientas a la salida , a que el hombre tenía demasiado control sobre sí mismo  cada movimiento parecía estar previamente planeado como si todo fuera parte de un plan maestro.

-lamento escuchar eso... pero   tal vez en otra ocasión - dice mientras le abre la puerta de la oficina para ser recibidos por una pequeña niña muy ansiosa.

\-  papa  quiero ir a casa - Abigail se aferra a la pierna de Will salía mientras el doctor se inclina a su altura mirándola 

\- pequeña señorita tu papa accedió a que pases tiempo con migo  mientras te muestro como tocar piano-

\- ¿en serio?  - dice emocionada mientras se abrasa más a las piernas de Will saltando

\- si cariño, pero ahora tenemos que irnos despídete del doctor Lecter- Will  acaricia la nuca de su hija quien se separa  

\- Adiós Doctor Lecter - dice con una enorme sonrisa mientras toma la mano de su padre en su pequeña mano para halarlo a la salida.

Hannibal miro al hombre y a su hija salir notando los gestos pesados y fuera de forma  todo en el resultaba extraño fuera de lugar pero al mismo tiempo todo encajaba demasiado bien  era como si a quel hombre pudiese tomar cada una de las cualidades para ser manipuladas por su empatía natural, casi sonrió tantas posibilidades o como se divertiría con ese hombre.


End file.
